An idol with a secret
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Hibiki has a very complicated life. Not only is she the biggest idol in ToKyo, but she is also the tamer of Tokyo's famous phantom thief. Tsubasa, After a scandal that involved both Hibiki and Tsubasa, Hibiki is forced to move back to her home town which is also Daisuke Niwa's town. Both Daisuke and Dark are in for a surprise when this idol comes to town,
1. Chapter 1

Hibiki, Tokyo's biggest idol has just finished another successful concert. Instead of going home, Hibiki has other plans.

Hibiki, where are you going? Her mother asked who was waiting for her in the car. Sorry mom but there's something important I have to do. Go on home, I'll catch up. Hibiki said before she took off down the streets of Tokyo.

Her mother sat there and watch with a worried look on her face. Hibiki's mother called her husband. I think something is wrong with Hibiki. She has been running off a lot lately after a concert.

Hibiki arrived in a dark alley where no one could see her.

OK Tsubasa, your turn, Do I have to? I hate doing this it's not right. A voice in Hibiki's head said. Well I don't like lying to my mother so suck it up and come out. Hibiki said to the voice that belonged to Tsubasa. Ok fine, I just hope this will help me.

Hibiki transformed into Tokyo's famous Phantom Thief Tsubasa. So where are we going this time Hibiki? The Phantom Thiefasked. This time we are going to the Tokyo Tower to steal a statue in the form of a cat. Hibiki said who is now the voice inside Tsubasa's head. Tsubasa spread her black and white wings then took off towards the tower.

Hibiki's mother drove in the same direction Hibiki went. Hibiki's mother looked up in the sky and saw a pair of wings flying towards Tokyo Tower. Hibiki's mother called her husband again. Hurry and meet me at Tokyo Tower. I have a weird feeling about this.

Once the two colored winged thief arrived at the tower, Tsubasa used her thieving knowledge to get through the towers security system. Tsubasa found the the statue and was about to grab it when a security guard caught her.

Tsubasa panicked and transformed back into Hibiki.

A group of paparazzi and police came into the room of the statue expecting to find Tsubasa but instead found Hibiki. Everyone in the room was shocked to se Tokyo's famous idol trying to steal a statue. The paparazzi started taking photos and the police handcuffed Hibiki.

Hibiki's parents walked in the room to find their own daughter. Hibiki we are very disappointed in you. Hibiki's father said.

I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry father. I wish I could tell you the truth but you would never believe me. Hibiki said in her own mind.

The next day, the news wastalking about Hibiki and her Scandal. Ebelieved now believes that Tokyo's famous idol is working with Phantom Thief Tsubasa.

Author's note: I hope you like this story. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since the scandal involving both Hibiki and Tsubasa. Hibiki and her parents are on their way to Hibiki's home town where she was born and raised up until she was 13 and moved to Tokyo. Hibiki is quietly sitting in the back of the car starring at a magazine with her face on the cover remembering what her parents told here

(flashback). Hibiki, your mother and I decided that you should take a break from the spotlight for a while. We are going back to your home town.

At Hibiki's last concert before she left Tokyo, Hibiki made the announcement that she is going on Hiatus for a while and is unsure when she will return to the world of music.

(end of flashback). Hibiki's family arrived at the house where they used to live. Good thing we never sold the house. Hibiki's father said. Hibiki went upstairs to her old bedroom and started unpacking.

Hibiki? Tsubasa asked, Don't even talk to me Tsubasa. It's because of you I can't be an idol anymore. Music is the only thing I love. Hibiki said to Tsubasa in her head. I just wanted to apologize for all of this. Tsubasa said, Apology not accepted. Hibiki said,

More anger Hibiki feels towards Tsubasa, more she can't wait to find something to separate Tsubasa from her so They can both have their own bodies.

Hibiki! Can you come here for a minute? Hibiki's mother yelled, Hibiki walked downstairs to see what her mother wanted. There are something's we need to discuss with you. Hibiki's father said, First off, starting tomorrow, you will be attending the local high school. Hibiki's mother said, and the last thing is this town also has a famous phantom thief. Dark Mousy, so starting tonight, at 7:00, every door, window, and anything else will be locked. No one can get in or out. It's for your own good. Hibiki's father said,

Hibiki went back to her room. Hibiki turned on her TV to see if anyone is talking about her, Tsubasa, or Dark Mousy. The news was talking about Dark and that he is coming to the local museum tonight to steal an old painting.

Hey Tsubasa, guess what we are doing tonight? Hibiki said with a smirk on her face. Are you crazy? We'll just get caught like the last time. Besides every entrance in this house will be looked anyway. Tsubasa said, You can teleport right? Hibiki asked, Yes but not very far. tsubasa said trying to get out of doing more thieving. When everything is locked up tonight, teleport us onto the balcony outside my room then we will fly from there. Hibiki said,

Ok fine, I'll do it. But what exactly are we doing tonight? Tsubasa asked, We are going after both the painting and Dark. He might be able to help us. Hibiki said,


End file.
